


Ameripan Week 2019 - Day 1: Summer Snow Cones

by BearBooper



Series: AmeriPan Week 2019 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ameripan Week, Ameripan week 2019, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Day 1, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Snow cones, Summer, ameripan - Freeform, ameripansummer2019, god i love them, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearBooper/pseuds/BearBooper
Summary: Day 1 of AmeriPan Week 2019! Prompt is 'icy treats' - this was posted a day late cuz I was sick when I wrote it and couldn't get to my desktop.Contains: Shy Kiku, Snow cones, Hot summer sun, and a loving Alfred.





	Ameripan Week 2019 - Day 1: Summer Snow Cones

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm super excited for this summer and to start June with AmeriPan actually made my heart flutter! Please enjoy this short fluff, apologies for the length, I've been under the weather recently :)
> 
> \- Bear

It was hot. In fact, so blisteringly hot that the usually covered up Japanese man felt more discomfort with the idea of not stripping down to just his bathing suit, too sweaty to worry about gazes from other beachgoers. While Kiku had his own fair share of heat before, the humidity made the sunshine explicitly 3x worst- he was thankful that Alfred had decided Miami beach was far too crowded to loiter; perhaps, Kiku thought to himself, Alfred realised his discontent to be with such large crowds and being probably one of the most doting lovers ever wanted to save him from his social awkwardness.

So decked out in his knee-length red shorts, and 5 dollar flip flops that seemed sticky on the streetside cement, Kiku was lead weaving through the many tourists and summer hooligans that filled the American city. His hands clammy entwined with the golden blond’s own as he took on a quick stroll to the quieter side of the long beach. Japan would not call himself easy to convince, but unless it was to do with work, he was very willing to let his foreign boyfriend bring him around. The American himself had the silliest rainbow lenses on, a pair of pride sunglasses Alfred had bought the moment June had begun and very flattering blue shorts that Kiku was too flustered to admit got him staring more often than not.

“I didn’t think it would be this busy Keeks,” pulling him out of his wandering thoughts, Alfred sounded sheepish and almost nervous- asking for forgiveness for what he couldn’t understand. He only gave his boyfriend a quick smile and a patient murmur as the slowed down to a stop. They were still holding hands but now Alfred was just smiling at him, face close enough- Back home in his own country, the idea of standing around about to kiss would be extremely inconsiderate yet at this moment he felt impulsion to do so- maybe it was the gleeful atmosphere that Alfred created that did this.

“I just thought to have a beach day would be more fun than sitting around at home- have a real date for once…” Kiku scoffed at the mumbling and reasoning his boyfriend had propelled into. The UN meeting was slotted for 2 weeks from now but Japan had been urged by America to come over and spend some holiday time before they inevitably get covered in paperwork- to spend some time together just as Kiku and Alfred rather than political allies. “...If you rather go home now I can go and-” Somehow the Asian man’s eyes had drifted to a spot over Alfred’s shoulder- a little stall selling what reminded Japan of what he called _ Kakigōri. _

“It’s really hot.” his voice felt slightly croaking from the dryness of the summer heat, and while to anyone else his deadpan demeanour and unamused face would signify complaint, Alfred only grinned wider as he turned to follow Kiku’s dark eyes, knowing immediately what he had been staring at. Alfred coughed a little, and let go of the Japanese man’s hands and silently but eagerly followed the meandering walk of Kiku towards the Snowcone stall. Sure enough, Kiku seemed mesmerised by the colours and the shape of the small icy treat, unsure of what to pick. Just as he asked for advice on what flavour would be best, Alfred already had a bright pink pile of ice in a paper cone pushed in front of Kiku, 2 spoons jutting out oddly. Like, little kids, the pair brightened up, ready to share the summer treat.

Kiku had been in between a spoonful when he very decidedly announced: “I don’t want to go back yet.” Alfred hummed, alright with the prospect of just walking around with his boyfriend. They talked mindlessly about some new video games, then some work and trade offer off-handedly- It was only when Kiku had turned to a bin to throw away their empty cone that Alfred noted the tint of Kiku’s lips. The strawberry syrup had stained them ever so slightly- they were almost as pink as the American’s blush from looking at them. Kiku obviously was confused, and none the less startled when Alfred had sneakily leant down to kiss him- public displays of affection were rare between them (They preferred to keep things private especially when in the company of others) but this moment had been one out of complete adoration and compulsion. Kiku ended up leaning into Alfred as the two quietly enjoyed their little moment underneath the summer sun.

“Sorry, you had something on your face,” Alfred whispered, giggling slightly as if the excuse was near enough reason to fluster Kiku. The man in response only smiled a little bit- preferring to just accept his boyfriend’s humour than get overly embarrassed by the blue-eyed man’s clear affection. Perhaps, Kiku smiled to himself, he would make some snowcones when they got back home.


End file.
